


Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge

by frobster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, De-aging, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Piss kink, Watersports, a/b/o dynamics, depressed!Bucky, werewolf!Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frobster/pseuds/frobster
Summary: Welcome to my winterspider collection for the February Ficlet Challenge!These are also posted on my tumblr @frobster
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 32
Kudos: 98
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	1. Day 1: Power Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: Power Dynamics
> 
> Top Peter, bottom Bucky, web bondage

Bucky knew Peter was stronger than him from the day they met in the airport mid-fight. He didn't register it then, but it was surprisingly…  _ exciting _ to have his punch caught so easily. The thought swirled around in his head for months as the drama simmered down. Then the whole universe seemed to end and he lost his chance to say anything. 

Now, the world seemed to be getting back to normal. For the most part. What was not normal, and what never would be, was how easily Bucky could be restrained and how much he actually liked it. He trusted his partner, he knew everything would stop with just one word or a quick hand motion. He was safe, he was happy.

He was tied down to a bed by sticky webs with his arms and legs secured to each corner as a devious young man trailed a bullet vibrator along his cock. Peter smirked as Bucky groaned and turned his head aside, cock twitching and leaking each time the vibe traveled up. They had been doing this for over fifteen minutes and he felt like the slightest breeze would make him come.

"Pete, baby,  _ please _ ," Bucky begged, arms tugging against the webs as if they would break and set him free.

Peter's smirk remained unwavering and his eyes sparkled with amusement as he leaned down to swipe his tongue over the tip of Bucky's cock. The older man gasped sharply and tried to buck his hips up into Peter's mouth, but to no avail.

"Mm, I dunno. Maybe I don't really want your cum today," Peter said thoughtfully.

Bucky actually whined, a high and desperate sound, as his cock twitched again. Peter had all the power, held Bucky's chance to come literally in the palm of his hand. And he just looked as smug as could be about it. Peter loved when Bucky got flustered and desperate, panting and sweaty and whining like he couldn't even use words anymore.

Another twitch from Bucky as he tried to chase more friction and Peter made up his mind with a devious grin.

"You won't get to come until I see you crying," Peter said in a faux-sweet voice. 

Bucky could only groan in defeat, knowing he was up for a very long night.


	2. Day 2: Secret Admirer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Secret Admirer

Valentine's Day was around the corner and Peter didn't even know. He never particularly cared for the holiday and only really used it as an excuse to buy cheap chocolate the day after. There were never any cards on his locker, never any bears or flowers waiting on his desk in his first hour class. He learned to not expect anything and was content with that. It all seemed like too much hassle anyway.

So when he swung back to the compound one day after class, about a week before Valentine's Day, he was surprised to see a bear on the common room table with a piece of red paper that had his name on it. He looked around curiously before setting his backpack down and picking up the bear. It was soft and he smiled as he hugged it to his chest.

The next day, he found a box of fancy chocolate that he could never afford even with the post-holiday sales. Peter ate it all that evening as he worked through his assignments, the bear sat down next to him so he could glance at it and smile every now and then. He felt a little excited at receiving valentines, even though he had no idea who they came from.

It lasted through the week, even on the weekend. Peter tried to keep a sharp eye out and use his spider-senses to feel out if anyone was around. But whoever it was was very good at sneaking around because he never caught them but kept finding new gifts. He felt a little annoyed, wanting to thank whoever it was.

By the time Valentine's Day finally came around and Peter arrived at the compound, there was a pile of gifts on the table. Some tinker kits, more of the fancy chocolate he loved, a few other stuffed animals, even a letter from a popular science-focused magazine approving a subscription in his name for the next year. He was thrilled with it all, especially the subscription, but it only fueled his desire to know who it was.

And from a vent in the wall, high up where nobody could see into it, Bucky smiled to himself. He was glad to see Peter enjoying the gifts he had carefully chosen and looked for over the past month. Maybe one day he would have the courage to be up front with his emotions. But until then, just knowing Peter was happy was enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr @frobster !


	3. Day 3: Smoking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Smoking

Bucky smoked before the war. Everyone did. Even Steve had asthma cigarettes, which they had laughed about when they learned the modern science about cigarettes before quickly sobering up at the realization of how many people had probably died due to misinformed medical practices.

Now, with the serum, Bucky didn't need to worry about any of the negative side effects. He smoked to calm down, for the soothing familiarity of it. The flavors were interesting in the modern era, and he found he liked the mint ones. The bright teal of the menthol box shone in the dim moonlight where he sat out on the back porch of the compound. He lit a cigarette, watched it burn for a moment, then took a long drag.

As Bucky relaxed into his chair, savoring the minty flavor that was just slightly burned, singed, a little more spicy that sweet. He was halfway through it when the back door opened and the porch light flicked on with the movement. As he blinked in the sudden light, he realized who had stepped outside.

"Hey, Buck. You okay?" Peter asked softly.

Peter was wrapped up in a large hoodie that went halfway down his thighs, which Bucky immediately recognized as one of his own. The older man chuckled softly and reached out to beckon Peter closer, who was more than happy to shuffle over and sink down onto Bucky's lap.

The two cuddled as Bucky finished his cigarette, before stamping it out and wrapping both arms around Peter. 

"Yeah, Pete. I'm okay," Bucky finally replied, his voice low and a little rough.

Peter just hummed in acknowledgement and nuzzled into Bucky's shoulder as he closed his eyes. He was asleep earlier, but Bucky's absence had woken him up so he went in search of his boyfriend. Exhaustion still plagued him and it didn't take long for him to doze off again curled up on Bucky's lap.

The slight weight of Peter on his lap kept Bucky settled and he was tempted to fall asleep there too. But then he decided to shake out another cigarette and light that too, keeping a secure hold on Peter as he breathed in the smoky mint. This was nice. The calm night air, Peter's reassuring presence, the warm inhales of smoke. Bucky sighed and closed his eyes. 

Yeah, this was nice.


	4. Day 4: Prostitution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Prostitution

Bucky was driving on his own for once rather than having one of his bodyguards chauffeur him. He was stopped at a red light, barely paying attention to the neighborhood he was in, when there came a light knock on the passenger window. Glancing over, he scowled when he realized it was a hooker who just stepped off the corner, hoping to get a quick fuck and some money.

He almost turned away again until a car rolled up behind him to wait at the light and their headlights illuminated the person who knocked. Bucky's eyes went wide when he saw probably the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen standing there with a hopeful little smile.

Before he could think, Bucky unlocked the door and nodded to invite the boy in. He grinned and immediately slid into the seat, bare thighs gliding smoothly over the polished leather.

"Hiya, sir," the boy said with a flirty smile.

Bucky shifted in his seat but thankfully the light changed so he could focus on driving rather than talking.

"You wanna know my rates, or are you just a nice guy letting me warm up before I go back to work?" His voice was soft and had a lilt to it that made him sound suspiciously young.

That thought broke Bucky from his silence and he swore under his breath before looking over.

"Kid, are you even old enough to be out doing this?" he asked, voice hard and anxious.

"My name is Peter," he huffed out, crossing his arms. "And  _ yes _ , I am. I'm 19," he said as if that made it any better.

"You can't even drink yet!" Bucky never let anything get to him. He was a crime boss, for god's sake. Nothing ever worried him.

Except for Peter. 19-year-old Peter who made his living by selling himself on dark street corners.

"I'll give you all the cash in my wallet if you promise to go home for the night," Bucky added on before Peter could pout anymore.

Pout. Like he was a fucking child.

"Like you got more than twenty bucks anyway," Peter grumbled, picking at the hem of his shorts.

Bucky sighed and reached into his jacket pocket without even looking, keeping his eyes on the road. He pulled out his wallet then stopped at a stop sign to pull out all his cash, count it, and hand it to Peter.

"It's a couple hundred. That cover it?"

Peter's eyes went wide, like he had never seen that much money at once. But then he ran the numbers through his head and sighed, slumping down in his seat.

"Won't be enough to cover my rent. I was gonna work all night 'til I had enough," he said softly.

Rather than responding, Bucky kept driving. He was going to take the kid home, let him shower, give him a soft bed to sleep in. Then in the morning, he'd make arrangements to keep Peter there with him. Hopefully, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing a follow-up fic due to some requests! Offer of a Lifetime is posted and being updated 💜


	5. Day 5: A/B/O (with watersports mention)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: A/B/O
> 
> Warnings: Talk about watersports/piss

Bucky was  _ very _ possessive. Now that he and Peter were officially mates, he wouldn't let anyone touch the omega, and growled at anyone who got too close. But while he had a tendency to get himself quite worked up, Peter had become quite skilled and bringing him back down. They would cuddle for hours at a time, often in an impromptu nest in their bed and often naked. The skin contact helped settle Bucky down again and Peter liked how he smelled like his alpha for hours after. 

But sometimes, hours weren't long enough. Bucky wanted Peter to smell like him even after the omega showered. He wanted to  _ infuse _ his scent into his mate somehow. This lead to some rather dubious internet searching and even when a possibility presented itself, he still wasn't entirely sure if Peter would be comfortable with it.

Bucky thought over the option for a few days, clinging to Peter the whole time. Peter was practically purring with how happy he was to have his alpha with him so often, and he was crushed when an announcement went out about an impending mission. He wasn't needed but Bucky was, and it was slated to last about a week.

"Alpha, no," Peter whined, clinging to Bucky and whimpering sadly. The sheets and his clothes lost Bucky's scent so quickly. It would be gone before he came back.

"Peter, I have to. It's part of the job." Bucky didn't like it either, and he sounded just as upset, if a little more annoyed. "But I have an idea."

Peter perked up with a smile, hoping Bucky's idea would keep them together somehow. He hated going more than a few days without his mate.

"We'll have to be apart, but I can make sure you keep my scent." There was a beat of silence before Bucky finally admitted his idea. "I was doing some research. There's another way of claiming, of marking. It's.. I'd piss on you. Get you all soaked, make you wait a while before you shower off so it really sinks into you."

The pause between Bucky admitting his plan and Peter reacting was suffocating. But finally the omega whined softly as a blush bloomed across his cheeks and he nodded eagerly.

"Please, alpha. I read about that too. Please, I wanna smell like you, wanna feel it," Peter begged as he nuzzled into Bucky's neck, chasing his scent once more. "Please pee on me," he added, a little more shy.

Bucky growled and stood up with Peter tucked in his arms, heading for the bathroom so they could get situated in the tub. He would make damn sure that his omega smelled properly claimed, and felt properly owned in the process.


	6. Day 6: Metal Arm Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Metal Arm Kink

It started out as a scientific curiosity. Peter would inspect Bucky's arm like it was some novel machine rather than actually part of his body. Bucky found it a bit odd at first, but he did like that it made Peter spend more time around him.

They could spend hours together with Bucky sitting still as Peter explored with x-rays, tools, and just asking questions. He had a computer reserved just for his notes on the arm, and Bucky knew whenever Peter started it up that he'd be in for a few hours of sitting still.

But really, there were no hard feelings on Bucky's part. He liked the attention, especially since it came from Peter. Maybe he had a bit of a crush on the young man, maybe he liked to flirt when Peter was trying to focus on his work just to see him blush. Maybe, when it was casual down time and they weren't in the lab, Bucky would drape his arm across Peter's shoulders and tuck him close. It was so easy to do with how much smaller Peter was.

Over the course of a few months, Bucky started noticing how Peter reacted to him. Whenever he moved his left arm, the gentle whirr sound had Peter immediately glancing over as his eyes widened. Whenever Bucky touched Peter with his left hand, the smaller man blushed and turned away to hide it. These reactions gave him some very interesting ideas.

"Hey, Pete," Bucky started one day, as casual as could be.

"Hey, Bucky. What's up?" Peter was sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal as he watched television, completely at ease.

"Ah, nothing." Bucky sat next to Peter and wrapped his left arm around him. 

Peter froze and Bucky could feel him tensing up. When he glanced over, Bucky saw that Peter was blushing and had set his cereal aside. He started to slowly trace his fingers up Peter's arm then across his shoulder to rest on the back of his neck, rubbing slowly as if he were offering a massage.

"O-okay," Peter stuttered out, his blush deepening and spreading down his neck.

"You like how my hand feels?" Bucky asked bluntly, voice low and only a little suggestive.

Peter could only let out a faint whine in response.

"Oh, sweet boy. Struck dumb already. Can't wait to hear what pretty sounds you make when I'm touchin' you all over."


	7. Day 7: Longing Gaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Longing Gaze

It was maybe a little obvious.

Okay, really obvious.

Bucky had paused mid-workout and was openly staring at Peter across the gym who was bench-pressing the same weight as Steve typically used and didn’t even seem to be breaking a sweat. He had never really considered how much weight the younger man could hold, even after the airport fiasco where Spider-Man held up a loading dock on his own. Bucky felt like his brain was short-circuiting, a strangely familiar feeling.

Peter wasn’t waifish, wasn’t skinny. He had obvious muscle with very nice definition. But everyone was smaller than Steve, except Thor. And something about seeing this, this  _ kid _ manage the same amount of weight as Steve despite his much leaner figure was very intriguing. 

Something about watching Peter made Bucky want to run his hands all over that body and feel the muscle move, watch him tense and relax from up close, see if he trembled with exertion or handled it easily. There was some genuine curiosity about how Peter’s enhanced strength worked, and there was also some inappropriate longing mixed in. So Bucky wanted to trace every line of Peter’s body with his tongue and listen to that soft voice whine and cry out, who could blame him? The kid was gorgeous.

“Uh, Buck? You okay?”

The question snapped Bucky back to reality where he noticed Peter looking at him with a concerned expression. To save face, Bucky cleared his throat and nodded before looking away again as if checking the weight setting on his own machine.

“Yeah, sorry. Just kinda zoned out there,” Bucky said, hoping the excuse would land.

But Peter smirked, a knowing and amused glint in his eyes and shrugged.

“Alright. I’m about done here though. If you want to keep watching, you’ll have to come to the showers with me,” he replied with a smirk.

And as if his comment didn’t mean anything, Peter went right back to his workout, looking focused and serious again. Bucky froze in place and openly stared with wide eyes. He had been caught in the act. But at least there was no point in hiding his interest anymore. Maybe his daydream could come true sooner than expected.


	8. Day 8: Age Gap (sfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Age Gap

Magic wasn't unusual to them anymore. Magic, aliens, weird science. It was all normal to the team. 

But wasn't normal was getting hit with magic that made them revert to younger ages.  _ Much _ younger.

"Aw, Bucky. You're so cute!" Peter gushed as he scooped up the new smallest Avenger, grinning at him.

Bucky was a kid again. But the look on his face was absolutely murderous despite the soft chubby cheeks. He glared at Peter who just kept grinning and cuddling Bucky close, much easier to do now since he had been reverted to about 7 years old.

"Put me down, asshole," Bucky huffed, his voice high and squeaky.

Peter could only laugh as he cradled Bucky, carrying him around the compound and bouncing him gently. He knew Bucky wasn't all that grumpy about it because his super strength was retained despite his smaller size. There wasn't very much kicking and screaming, just muttered comments and a very dramatic act.

"You're too cute to talk like that, Buck," Peter cooed, finally sitting down and setting Bucky on his lap.

"Fuck you," Bucky grumbled, still glaring.

Rather than responding, Peter just peppered gentle kisses all over Bucky's face until the little boy started giggling. He wiggled on Peter's lap and scrunched up his face before sticking his tongue out, just like an actual child would.

"Aw, there you go. You're adorable, y'know that? Maybe you should shave once you're big again. Lemme pinch your cheeks," Peter teased gently.

Bucky rolled his eyes and looked away with a huff, but Peter could still see him fighting a smile.


	9. Day 9: Little Red Riding Hood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Little Red Riding Hood/Big Bad Wolf

When it came time for Peter's weekly visit to his grandmother, he hummed to himself as he packed up his basket before draping his cloak over his shoulders. His grandmother had made it for him a while ago and it was his most prized possession. The fabric was thick enough to keep him warm during winter yet light enough to not make him overheat during summer. The bright red color helped warn off any possible predators during his walk, and he liked the way it fluttered behind him in the breeze.

Peter bid goodbye to his aunt before heading out with his full basket, walking down the familiar trail to his grandmother's cottage. The walk usually took a few hours and he made sure to pack enough food so he could stop for a snack and not diminish how much was left for his grandmother. 

When he stopped, he found a little creek to sit by and perched on a fallen tree trunk with his basket next to him. Peter was peeling apart the layers of a fluffy pastry to eat one by one when a growl sounded from nearby. He froze and slowly looked over, eyes widening when he saw the largest wolf he had ever seen, with pure white fur.

"What is a little thing like you doing out here alone?" the wolf asked, its voice a low rumble.

"Visiting my grandmother," Peter replied, voice shaking just slightly.

"The sun does not set for a while. Perhaps you can spend some time with me first." The wolf slowly walked closer, dwarfing Peter as it looked over him with sharp grey eyes.

"I really must be going," Peter insisted, quickly standing and packing up the basket. His cloak fluttered around him as he ran off, darting down the familiar path and away from the wolf.

Peter ran until his lungs burned and his legs ached. Then he slowed to a walk for the rest of the way. He could've sworn he saw flashes of white fur in the trees near the path, but he didn't pay it much attention, solely focused on reaching his destination.

"Grandmother, I'm here!" he called out as he stepped into the cottage. 

"Oh good, we've been waiting for you," rumbled a familiar voice.

Peter froze and turned to look at the man standing next to his grandmother at her table. She was humming to herself and seemed completely relaxed, and the man had a predatory grin as storm grey eyes looked over Peter.

"We've both been eager to taste what you brought," the man continued, eyes flashing with hunger.

[tumblr link](https://frobster.tumblr.com/post/190736238222/winterspider-february-ficlet-challenge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @frobster!
> 
> There's also a moodboard for the post! I couldn't figure out how to imbed an image so you'll have to find it on tumblr


	10. Day 10: Never Have I Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Never Have I Ever

The team was all gathered for a casual night together, relaxing without worrying about being called out for a mission. Unless some dire emergency struck, they planned to all veg out for the evening with games and movies.

“Hey, let’s play Never Have I Ever,” Natasha suggested with a sly smirk.

Peter eyed Natasha nervously. He always won that game, much to his embarrassment. His lack of experience in anything romantic or sexual was always his downfall. But everyone else voiced their agreement and he didn’t want to be the odd one out.

Everyone gathered in a rough circle and Peter ended up wedged between Natasha and Bucky on a couch that was really only meant for two people. Bucky was casual about it, his arm across the back of the couch and other hand holding a soda. There wasn’t really any point in him having alcohol when he couldn’t get drunk, but he enjoyed the fizziness of modern sodas.

“I’ll start us off,” Clint stated proudly. “Never have I ever, uh…” He trailed off, looking confused for a moment. There wasn’t really much that he hadn’t done before. “Oh! Never have I ever been mind-controlled by Wanda.”

Most of the team grumbled as they lowered a finger, down to four. Wanda huffed and shot Clint a glare, to which he shrugged and offered a smile. “Being controlled by Loki was enough for me.”

They went around the circle until it was Peter’s turn. He floundered for a moment, overwhelmed by all the things he hadn’t done, completely the opposite of Clint earlier.

“Um. Never have I ever… kissed someone?”

Everyone blinked, clearly surprised.

“Is that a question?” Natasha asked.

“Nope. Never have I ever kissed someone,” Peter repeated, much to his embarrassment.

Once again, everyone who was left lowered a finger. Clint was out already, and this one had Natasha bowing out too. Bucky had one finger left, Steve had two, Thor had three since he had less experience with Earth activities.

The game continued until Peter was the only one left, with three fingers still up. Everyone laughed and congratulated him, saying in rather suggestive tones that they would have to get him some more experience. Peter was blushing as he went into the kitchen for a glass of water and didn’t notice Bucky following until they were both by the fridge.

But before Peter could open it, Bucky pressed him up against the metal and leaned in close.

“I don’t think you’ll win so easily next time,” he murmured before pressing a kiss to Peter’s lips.

Peter squeaked in surprise, tense with nerves for a moment, before relaxing back against the fridge and inviting the kiss. He didn’t really have any skill but he tried anyway, wanting Bucky to know it was welcomed.

“We’ll play our own version of this later, yeah? And I’ll fill you in on everything you’ve been missing,” Bucky suggested with a smirk.

Peter’s blush just darkened as he nodded, eager to learn.


	11. Day 11: Shower (tw depression)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Shower

The hours, the days, after a mission were always the hardest. Adrenaline crash, awareness of injuries, vague listlessness until the next emergency. This was the time that reminded Bucky how his life revolved around war. It always had and it always will.

Peter was different. He had school, a family, friends outside the team. He had a place to go outside the compound. And when he left, Bucky was alone.

Time was best passed in bed, Bucky had decided. He could waste days at a time in bed, only getting up for a glass of water or to relieve himself. His blankets piled up and his mattress was well-worn already.

That was how Peter found him. The younger man had wanted to spend time together and felt a little guilty about having to dip out as soon as the post-mission briefing was over. He sighed when he saw Bucky curled up in the dark, all alone under his mountain of blankets.

"Come on, Buck. Shower then food," Peter said softly as he walked over, slowly starting to peel away the layers of blankets. 

Bucky let the blankets be removed but he stayed in place, blinking slowly when Peter revealed his face. He hadn't showered since returning from the mission. His hair was stringy and matted from constantly laying down, his scruff was darker than usual.

"I'll wash your hair for you," Peter offered with a smile, reaching out slowly so Bucky could see his hand coming before cupping his cheek.

It took a few minutes, some whispered promises to be gentle, but Bucky was finally up and shuffling after Peter to the bathroom. They both undressed slowly and Peter made sure the water was warm before ushering Bucky into the shower.

"I'm sorry I left you alone," Peter murmured as he gently massaged his fingers into Bucky's scalp, soap foaming up around his hands.

"It's okay," Bucky replied faintly.

"No, it's not. I got a long weekend off school, I'm gonna stay with you until you're feeling better."

Peter nudged Bucky under the spray to rinse his hair, cupping his hands over the older man's forehead to keep the water from running into his eyes. They had a routine by then. Peter knew how to take care of Bucky.

After the shower, he would change the sheets and put all the blankets into the wash. They would watch television, something soft and easy, and eat. If necessary, they would clean up the apartment. Then they would make the bed together, lay down together, and cuddle together until Bucky felt like a person again.


	12. Day 14: Song Lyrics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Song Lyrics.
> 
> 'Cause all of the stars are fading away.  
> Just try not to worry,   
> You'll see them some day.

When the snap happened, the fated event that caused so much grief and despair, Bucky could only think of one person. He felt himself crumbling. Even as he said Steve's name, called out for his friend, his mind was with someone else. 

"Steve?" Bucky said out loud. 

_ 'Peter?' _ Bucky wondered hopelessly.

Is Peter okay? Was he falling apart too? Was he disappearing, crumbling away, sinking to the ground as he felt his physical form disintegrate? 

Would he survive this?

\---

A universe away, Peter felt the snap. His heart lurched, his body started trembling. One person immediately sprung to mind, but it was his mentor that he called out for.

"I don't feel so good, Mr. Stark," Peter said out loud.

_ 'Bucky, I'm so scared,"  _ Peter thought to himself.

He didn't want to die countless lightyears away from the man he loved. There was so much they hadn't done together, so much he hadn't said. It felt like fear and regret were tearing him apart, were the reasons why his body was breaking into minuscule pieces. 

Peter trembled as he thought of Bucky, desperately hoping he would survive this, whatever it was.


	13. Day 15: Gagging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter choking on Bucky's cock.

Bucky got rough sometimes. Due to Peter's mutation, he could handle quite a rough handling. They both liked it, even if it didn't happen very often.

But sometimes it did. 

Bucky was standing with Peter kneeling down in front of him, silenced by the cock in his mouth. He was grinning down at Peter, a hand in his hair slowly pulling the young man further down. Sometimes Peter's body lurched, his throat constricted, his eyes went wide as tears leaked down his cheeks.

The sight was absolutely gorgeous. Bucky felt like he could come just from watching Peter gag on his cock. He should record it one day just so he could watch it when they were apart and remember how fucking pretty the boy looked with his mouth and throat full.

"Good boy, so fucking good," Bucky rumbled, thrusting forward at the same time that he pulled Peter down again.

Peter gaged so hard that he almost retched, fingers digging into Bucky's thighs as he struggled to breathe through his nose. Bucky just grinned and rolled his hips slow and lazy to fuck Peter's throat. 

Maybe he would drag it out, just to see how much Peter could take


	14. Day 17: Underage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Underage
> 
> Nothing sexual happens until Peter is 18. Peter suggests including age play in the bedroom.

Peter was 14 when he got bit. He was awkward and uncoordinated and had no idea how to control himself, let alone these new abilities. 

Peter was 15 when he stopped a mugging for the first time. He realized he could use these new abilities for good and was determined to learn how.

Peter was 16 when he started sensing someone following him. This person knew his routes so well, they had to have been following him for a while before then. He tried to brush it off and focus on saving his city.

Peter was 17 when he got mixed up with the Avengers. The intense gaze from the scary assassin with the metal arm somehow felt familiar.

Peter was 18 when Bucky cornered him in the compound with a kiss, pinning him against the wall. He felt a hot bolt of arousal shoot through him as Bucky rambled about following him for  _ years _ , watching him, waiting for the right moment. Waiting for him to be legal.

Peter was 19 when he first floated out the idea of age play to Bucky. The low growl as Bucky’s eyes darkened told him all he needed to know.

Peter was 14 when he got his ‘virginity’ taken by Bucky.


	15. Day 21: Hand Holding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've missed so many days ✌😔

Bucky did not let anyone sit on his left side, except for Peter. 

Bucky did not let anyone see him shirtless, except for Peter.

Bucky did not let anyone work on his arm, except for Peter.

Bucky did not let anyone hold his left hand, except for Peter.

And Peter, the hopeless romantic that he was, took pride in these honors.

Peter would sit to Bucky’s left and lean into him, nosing into his neck and nuzzling against his shoulder without any fear or signs of discomfort.

Peter would massage Bucky’s back, trace patterns across his chest, kiss down his body to help him relax.

Peter would be as gentle as possible as he tweaked and upgraded, as he rubbed lotion into the knotted scars.

Peter would hold Bucky’s hand whenever he could, their fingers laced together like stitches. 

And Bucky, the cautious romantic, felt a little more comfortable with it every time.


	16. Day 26: Exhibitionism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: Exhibitionism. Bucky and Peter fantasize about getting caught.

Secrecy was what enabled Bucky to survive. Hiding his face, hiding his very existence. Nobody knew about him unless he wanted them to.

Secrecy was what enabled Peter to live. Hiding his identity when he was Spider-Man and hiding his alter superhero self when he was Peter were key to a proper balance in his life. Nobody knew except for May, Ned, and MJ.

But when they were together? When Peter and Bucky were pressed together in some dingy back alley, masks torn off and hands grabbing at uniforms, secrecy didn't seem to matter much anymore.

"What if someone saw this, huh? The elusive Winter Soldier getting handsy with the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man in a backwater borough?" Bucky growled against Peter's mouth between kisses, fingers digging into the thin material of his spider suit.

"Your reputation would be ruined," Peter teased right back before biting at Bucky's lower lip. "Gotta wear that mask to hide the hickeys I leave on you." His mouth trailed lower, teeth scraping along Bucky's stubble.

"Fucking brat," Bucky grumbled before gripping Peter's hair and tugging his head back up 

They dove into another kiss just as a police car went rolling past with its lights on. The alley was illuminated, Bucky's arm shined brightly for a brief second. A cop in the car noticed and immediately flipped a flashlight on to get a better look, but nothing was there.

Up on the roof, Bucky and Peter were tucked into a dark corner. Their hearts were racing and Peter could feel Bucky's excitement against his lower back. It was undeniably thrilling to almost be caught, to play out their fantasy to the most extreme limits without truly risking anything. His own suit felt a little tight too.

Both reacting at the same time, Peter turned around and crawled onto Bucky's lap just as Bucky sat up and squeezed him close. Peter moaned into the kiss as he rocked his hips down to grind against his boyfriend, both of them eager and fueled by pure adrenaline. 

"So what was that you were saying about hickeys?" Bucky asked with a smirk.

Peter's eyes sparkled with amusement in the city lights before he leaned in and sucked a mark into Bucky's neck, just below where his mask would end and above where his collar started. Then he continued his trail, hips moving in time with his mouth until Bucky was moaning loud enough for any rooftop dweller to hear.

Maybe he'd let them get caught this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @frobster !

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @frobster!


End file.
